1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to massaging devices and is particularly directed to a portable device for massaging and heating a person's back.
2. PRIOR ART
It is well known that approximately one out of every ten people suffer from some type of back pain, but still manage to function on a day-to-day basis. It is also well known that these back pains are often aggravated by long periods of physical inactivity, such as while driving or working at a desk. Unfortunately, such periods of physical inactivity are frequently required as part of one's employment. However, when a worker is suffering from such back pain, their efficiency will decrease and they will often be irritable, which will have a negative effect on their fellow employees and, hence, on the productivity of the entire organization. Because back pain is such a common problem, numerous attempts have been made heretofore to alleviate or reduce such pain. Thus, since it is known that heat often tends to reduce pain, heating pads are widely used for this purpose. However, heat alone is generally only partially effective. Massage, also, is widely used to alleviate back pain. However, it is obviously impossible or impractical to provide manual massage, on an ongoing basis, for an office worker or for someone driving a vehicle. Numerous types of massage machines have been proposed to meet these needs. Many of the prior art massage devices have been complex and bulky machines which may be appropriate in a gymnasium or a doctor's office, but which are totally unsuited to use in an office or vehicle. Many portable massage devices have been proposed, also. Unfortunately, most of these prior art devices have been passive devices which require a user to rub against the device or to manually rub the device over the area to be treated to obtain massaging action. However, in an office, the squirming or contorted action required to use such devices would be disconcerting to other employees and, for the operator of a vehicle, such actions could be dangerous. Other prior art devices have offered vibration to reduce back pain, but have not combined this with heat or massage. None of the portable massage devices of the prior art offer heat and vibration, as well as motor-driven massage. Thus, none of the prior massage devices have been entirely satisfactory.